Good Girls Love Bad Boys
by scars-arebattlewounds
Summary: It was true, she had it bad.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes bored into the inside of my locker as a bit nervously into my bottom lip. Grabbing my history book from the bottom, I hooked it under my right arm and shut my locker closed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Claire sighed in annoyance as she had a look of 'you're fucking insane' written on her face.

I arched my eyebrow and pursed my lips, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I darted my eyes from her face to the cluttered hallways as we made our way through.

She rolled her eyes, "I was asking you if you did the Chemistry homework. I stayed up almost all night trying to figure that shit out-"

My attention was lost as I heard loud shouts and smash. My eyes widen as I caught the face of one, Justin.

"Where the fuck is my money?" He growled, grabbing the kid by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the lockers.

A desperate whimper escaped the victims lips as he tried to pry Justin's hands off, "Look man, I'm sorry. I don't have it yet! I just need a little more time."

A dark chuckle rumbled in Justin's throat as his eyes turned a dark cold, bringing his fist down and punching the kid's jaw.

The whole crowd went crazy as a teacher fought to maintain control, "That's enough, break it up!"

The victim spit out a red substance which I guessed was blood and rubbed tenderly to his jaw, "He started it." The kid barked.

Justin's face had death written all over it as he clenched his fists and glared into his eyes, "You better watch your mouth, Smith."

Smith gulped and his stance indicated that he was frightened.

"You two, in my office, NOW!" The teacher, Miss. Green's voice echoed through the hallway as her eyes cut through each person in the crowd, "As for the rest of you, get to class before I assign you all detention!"

We all let out a loud groan before starting back on our way.

"You weren't listening to me, again!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Look, Claire. I'm sorry, but my day does not revolve around hearing your homework problems!"

Her mouth dropped to the floor as she stared at me in shock.

Without another word, I gently brushed past her and into my science lab.

Great, can't wait to hear my lecture when this class is over about not appreciating your friends, and blah, blah, blah..

I carefully poured the two chemicals together, and waited for them to react with my pencil gripped tightly in my hand.

The experiment quickly bubbled up to the top of the tube and I grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Mr. Rinker, I did it!" I exclaimed as he quickly rushed over to my lab table and and clapped his hands together.

"Very impressive, Danielle." He praised as he patted my shoulder, "Not many of my students were ever able to figure out the combination."

Every student in the class rolled their eyes, and mumbled under their breath but I didn't care. Why be ashamed of your victories?

The bell rang over the intercom, and everyone quickly rushed out as fast as they could. But I of course, gathered up all of my lab equipment and placed it at the washing station before grabbing all of my books and walking to the door, "Have a good night, Mr. Rinker."

"You too, Danielle." We both smiled genuinely before I rushed off to catch my bus.

"Danni!" I heard someone calling my name as their sneakers squeaked against the hallway floor, "Wait up!"

I instantly rolled my eyes at the familiar voice before turning to face them, securing the strap of my bag on my shoulder, "What do you want, Nathan?"

"Just hear me out." He begged.

I dug my teeth into my bottom lip, contemplating what he said before nodding my head, "You've got five minutes. I don't want to miss my bus."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, "That night at the party, I drank so much I had no idea what I was doing-"

I let out a groan before slapping my hand on my forehead, "Nathan, I really need to go."

"But that wasn't even five minutes!"

I shrugged, before turning back around and quickly jogging to my bus.

After a year of dating, I can read his bluff. So he slept with the captain of the cheer leading squad, no biggy. Cant say I blame him. When you date plain ol' Jane like me, you're probably dying to spice up your life.

Being so lost in my train of thought, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and before long, my body came crashing into a much harder, musclar one and my body collided with the ground.

"Ow." I moaned, rubbing my elbow and looking up at the figure.

"You just can't keep your body off me, can you?" Justin smirked his famous smirk and licked his lips.

Ugh, those lips. Even though he completely disgusts me with his huge ego and bad attitude, I couldn't help but want to jump into those muscular arms and stick my tongue down his- Oh, wait. I already did that.

"Ha. Ha, funny." I quickly stood up, dusting myself off and bending down to pick up my books that were now scattered all over the floor.

I could feel his eyes glued to my backside as I struggled to gather up my belongings, I peeked through my hair and watched as his bottom lip sucked into his mouth and his eyes filled with lust.

Straightening up I looked at him and arched my eyebrow, "Like what you see?" I hissed, his eyes traveling up to my breasts, licking his lips, and then resting on my eyes.

He growled hungrily as he grabbed a hold of my hips and tugged my forward, pressing his lips to my ear, "I can't wait till you bend that ass over for me tonight."

I gulped down the wad of spit that rose to mouth before biting down onto my lip and shutting my eyes closed.

His lips traveled down to my neck as he planted open mouth kisses on my sweet spot. I let out a shaking breath as his tongue grazed my skin, "See you later, baby." He whispered huskily before shooting my a wink and disappearing from my sight.

"Oh, boy." I whispered to myself, "I'm in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hit. Hit. Hit. _

I groaned as I tossed back in forth before giving up and tossing the comforter off of my body and dragging my tired limbs to the window.

A smirk played on the bad boys face, causing my heart to flutter in my chest, but I quickly played it off as I rolled my eyes, and slid the window up, "What do you want, Bieber?" I hissed quietly, being sure not to wake my parents up.

"You." He whispered huskily as he jump up to the fire escape and onto my balcony, his breath was hot on my lips as he moved in close to my face, "You gonna let me in or what?"

I bit nervously into my bottom lip before slowly moving to the side and letting him in. Bending over, I slid the window closed, peering through the hair that had fallen in my face, "What was that today?" I straightened up before meeting his lust filled eyes.

"What was what?" He whispered, pressing is lips to the nap of my neck and kneading his thumbs into my waist.

"With Smith." I spoke up, watching his body tense as his head lifted and his eyes turned dark. "I just-" I bit into my lip again, instantly regretting my nature of being nosy, "I saw you two fighting today and-"

"I don't think that's any of your business." He snapped, his eyes burning into mine as his hold on my waist tightened.

I squirmed under his touch before my eyes fell into his bruised face, "Did he do that to you?" I brought my finger up to touch his battered skin.

He backed away so fast I thought I might go tumbling over. My eyebrows smashed together as I looked at him closely, "Justin." I whispered.

He turned his back to me, his posture stiff and uncomfortable.

"Talk to me." I reached out for his arm, feeling him roughly pull away from me, "Did he do that to you?" I repeated my question.

He whipped around, his eyes like daggers into mine, "You're such a nosy little bitch!" He spat, grabbing my chin tightly into his fist.

I let out a soft whisper as I inhaled a sharp breath, "Don't call me that."

An evil smirk curved on his lips as his eyes darted down to my lips, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

I gulped feeling my eyes widen slightly as his hand slid down my pants and into my underwear, "Justin." I squeaked, but felt my legs giving out under his touch before finally I jumped into his arms and crashed my lips against his.

I hated being so powerless against him.

We continued fighting for dominance as our tongues swirled around in each other's mouths. I threw my head back as his finger continued to play in my folds and his thumb rubbed against my clit. "Oh, fuck!" I moaned, feeling his finger ram inside me.

When Justin was, in his words, "claiming what's his" I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and see nothing but regret and pain hidden behind all of the lust and darkness.

I arched my back as I felt yet another orgasm take over me as Justin's length disappeared into my body.

Moans filled my room as our body's connected for the last time before Justin collapsed beside me. I struggled to control my breathing as I turned my head to look at him. Something inside of him seems.. Calmer.

I bit on my bottom lip as I contemplated my next action, but before I could fully think it through my body moved without confirmation and snuggled into his side. I felt his body tense up, he was obviously taken by surprise, but soon enough, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist and tugged my close.

Not long after, a peaceful silence filled the room. I gazed up and saw his eyes closed and his chest rising evenly. He was asleep.

A smile graced my face as a leaned up and softly pressed my lips to his cheek, before snuggling my head back into his chest and joining him.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I covered my ears in an attempt to get just five more minutes. But as the beeping continued, a hit it off and stretched my body forward, my arms running along the sheets.

Fluttering my eyes open, I looked to the right to see a vacant spot beside me. Clutching the sheet to my chest I let out a deep sigh, before throwing the comforter off of my body and getting ready for another day at school.

* * *

**At School**

"Woah, what happened to you?" Claire came up to me with wide eyes and worry etched on her face.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You're chin," She spoke softly, "It's all black and blue."

My eyes widened as I rushed to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror, "Shit." I whispered, clutching my hands onto the sink and peering at my reflection.

"Are those bruises?" She gasped, turning me to look at her and covering her mouth with her hand, "Who did that to you?"

"No one!" I shouted back quickly, nibbling into my bottom lip, before digging into my purse and dabbing at the purple skin with coverup.

"If you think that's going to hide it, you're insane! It's-"

"Can you please just shut up!" I hissed through my teeth, as I clenched my jaw and glared at her.

I watched as she gulped and opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, deciding against whatever she was going to say.

This boy is changing me and I didn't even know it.

"Danni, who did this to you?" Her voice squeaked quietly as she avoided my harsh eyes.

"Claire, you can't tell anyone, please!" I begged, "It's really not that big of a deal."

Her eyes finally met mine as she fought back the tears, and I watched as her head slowly bobbed up and down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and brushed past her and onto my next class, feeling like the biggest bitch in the world.

It was the end of the day and I still felt horrible for the way I treated Claire. I hurried to my locker in hopes of meeting up with her.

"Hey!" I quickly grabbed her arm, "I'm so sorry for earlier, I don't know what came over me."

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, "I know I can be a pain in the ass, Danni. I don't blame you for wanting to shut me up."

I let out a sigh before embracing her in a tight hug and I smiled, "Thanks for not being mad at me."

She shrugged as if to tell me 'there's nothing to be mad about'.

"Oh, look! If it isn't fat lard!" A boy chuckled darkly as his hand hit her books to the ground.

I bit into my lip as I knelled down to help her pick up her things, and before long, a whole group of boys huddled around us, one of them being Justin.

"Damn, she got an ass on her boys!" The one boy whistled before taking a handful of my ass and smirking.

I quickly shot up and smacked his hand away, anger burning through me. My gaze moved over to Justin as I watched him stand there, his eyes glued to my chin.

I looked down at the ground and shifted on my feet before taking Claire's hand and rushing her out of the school.

How could he just stand there and watch those boys torment us? I thought he was changing. Silly girl, how naive could I be?


	3. Chapter 3

The wind rustled through my hair as I sat with my feet pressed firmly against the hard wood floor and I slopishly sat in my queen bed. The crickets chimed in the background as I shoke my fingers through my messy waves.

There was soft knock on my open window.

"Go away." I whispered, laying my hands in my lap and fiddling with my fingers.

"You don't mean that." His voice was soft and gentle as he swung his legs over and stepped into my room.

"Actually I do." I snapped, pushing past him and pointing out the window, "Get out."

"What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed, bringing his body to mine and staring at me in bewilderment.

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed darkly as his eyes read confusion, I groaned, "Whatever."

"Danielle, don't do that." He barked, "You know how I hate that."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I met his harsh gaze, "Today! At school. You just stood there." I flung my hands in the air.

He chuckled lightly, "So what? You're not my girl, I don't have to defend you."

I was taken back by what he said. They came out of his mouth with ease, like it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

Feeling the anger heating up inside of me, I tapped my foot on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't get your panties in a twist now, baby." He smirked, brushing his lips on my chin.

Without intending to, I winced as his lips brushed against my bruised skin and the look he gave me, was one I've never seen before.

He took my hand in his and lifted my chin to meet his eyes, "I never meant to hurt you."

I bit into my bottom lip as I stared into the sincerity in his eyes, "I know." I whispered.

His hand brushed against my cheek as he cupped it in his palm, "I'd never dream of causing you pain."

Little did he know, he caused me pain every second of everyday.

I closed my eyes under his touch as he tugged me closer, his hot breath on my lips as I felt them softly press to mine.

I expected his tongue to pry apart my lips and shove it down my throat, but to my disbelief he pulled away within seconds and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and placed gentle kisses there.

"Justin," I squeaked.

"Hm?"

"I really should get to bed." I bit into my lip yet again as his head lifted from my neck and he looked at me.

"Okay, then let's go to bed."

I furrowed my eyebrows together before he took my hand and led me to my bed. Hesitant, I slowly crawled under the covers and let out a soft gasp as I felt his arm link under my waist before he slid in and rested beside me.

As he slept peacefully, I stared at his face for what felt like years. Never once looking away at anything else.

_What the fuck is this?_ I hissed at myself, _I can't keep giving me the hot and cold signals! God, but he's so cute- No, he's an ass! Shut the fuck up! All he does is hurt you- Gawh, but he's so cute._

I brushed my finger tips softly against his cheek before I felt him grasp it in his own and bring it to his lips. My eyes grew wide at the gentle and loving gesture before a comfortable, pleasant smile crept on his lips and he snuggled his head in the pillow, drifting off within minutes.

What is this to him? Am I just some girl that he goes to when every his in pain to clear his head? Am I just a good fuck?

"You think too much." His voice broke my train of thought as his light brown eyes peered into mine.

"What?"

"You always get those lines in your forehead when you think. And you bite your lip." He pointed to my bottom lip that was clenched in between my teeth.

I quickly released it and narrowed my eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Spend enough time with someone, you learn things."

I scoffed, "Yeah, I can't say the same about you."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"You never let me in." I mumbled dropping my gaze to his chest as I propped myself on it.

I felt his eyes burning onto my face but I refused to look up, knowing the reaction I'd receive.

But surprisingly, his voice was soft.

"Danni, I can't let you in. You don't need to be involved in my piece of shit life." He brought his hand up and softly tucked a strand of hair securely behind my left ear.

"Wait, why?" I sat up straight and looked at him with confusion and passion.

He let out a deep sigh before rolling on his side and closing his eyes, "Just go to sleep."

"But-"

"Would you just fucking sleep already?" He hissed, his body tensing up and his chest heaving up and down.

I cringed slightly, scratching the back of my neck before slipping back into the sheets and staring up at the ceiling.

I've never met someone so bipolar in my life.


End file.
